Wiki Manual
This is the manual pertaining to the and does not represent the rules of other wikis. When you've read this, or if you believe that you do not require reading; you can freely edit pages to better them. If you have questions or suggestions regarding this manual; you may use the talk page of this article or can use the Forum. If you want more general help regarding how to edit properly; there's a simpler tutorial here and a bit more advanced tutorial here. Policies and Rules Though Fandom does not necessarily adhere to rules proposed for this wiki, detailed here, exclusively, the is required to adhere to some policies and rules proposed by Fandom. Those can be read here and here. User Behavior The does not frown on negative behavior. Behave as you want, curse, write offensive blogs, all you want but limit it to such a manner that is still within the purview of the Fandom's global rules. You're still required to accept other people's wants when dealing with them on their terms, such as their own talk page; there they have the authority to state what you can and can not do, in a manner that complies with common sense. Manual of Style The style and quality expected by the is proposed here. Capitalization : Titles: : The capitalizes titles regardless but these titles are not, except if it is an proper title, capitalized in the article. : Objects, entities, people: : adhere to the spelling of the book, because it was released first, in which all common nouns are not capitalized. Do not capitalize: the well, or the cat, or the car. A unique scenario to this rule is the other world which is never mention as such in the book, but if it had; the assume it would have been treatead as a common noun. Though, other mother and Other Mother both are valid, gramatic context determines which is proper, the book has made an effort in not capitalizing thus so will . Contractions Contracted text, abbrevations, are often considered informal or inappropriate thus the refrains from contracting words in our content articles. Language While some non-English languages are used in the Coraline Production (Russian, Gibberish), this wiki is primarily intended to be in English. One can add, for example, a quote spoken in its original language but one shouldn't deliberately search for a dub/language version in order to use that version. Simply: English where verbatim doesn't apply. Pronuns adheres to the examples of the books and movies where in common, mainstream pronuns are used: Coraline is a girl which is a term for a young woman, Wybie Lovat is a boy which is a term for a young man, academically; Coraline is a female and Wybie is a male. Canon & Information Sourcing This wiki is related to the canon works of Coraline. The canon of Coraline is established from any officially released Coraline Production. What is valid can be distinguished as three different categories: :Tier #1: Any Coraline Production is completely accepted, because every such production would have required legal allowance to be produced therefore is indisputable as canon. :Tier #2: Any entity with a relation to a Coraline Production, such as an actor/actress or a writer or a stage artist. Their claims may have some validity to them. They may come from various locations, such as Twitter, Facebook, interviews on YouTube, more. Typically, it is a good practice to include this in the article, such as in the trivia section, or on the talk page. :Tier #3: Speculations and deductions, different from conjectures and assumptions, may have validity if available information suggest it is plausible or probable. For example: the doll is supposedly destroyed, the implication from the movie's plot is that it was redesigned by the beldam to appear as a conjoined image of Coraline's parents then, later, Coraline threw the doll in a fire-place. This claim is never verified, the doll that Coraline burned may be a different doll from the one that was designed to appear as her but it is probable that it was changed as the intro of the movie showed a doll that was changed. Typically, it is good practice to elaborate either in the article or on the talk page prior to adding this a deduction or a speculative claim. Theories, assumptions, conjectures are not canon thus disallowed to be added. For example: fan theories from blogs or videos are not relevant to an article, the information that forms the basis of the theories may be but not the actual theories. A good example is the The Beldam (Other Mother) page that demonstrates folklore, mythology, ideologies, other beliefs, but it doesn't actually proclaim a theory formulated through all of these sources of information. Other Information * - A list of statistics. * - A list of technical information regarding functions. * - A list of special pages with special functions. * Category:Templates - A list of templates for easier and more quicker accomplishing various tasks. * A history log of pages and their protected status. Category:Browse